Due to the spatial hindrance of spinel structures or olivine structures, the ion diffusibility and the electron conductivity are not satisfactory. Recently, some literatures have been focused on the crystalline solid-state electrolytes having perovskite structures as well as the oxides, sulfides, mixed oxide/sulfide glassy-state electrolytes thereof. Although the lithium ion diffusibility of these perovskite-type materials still have space of progress comparable with common liquid organic electrolytes at room temperature, the related researches were restricted to the solid-state electrolytes and the conductivities are still insufficient.
For enhancing the conductivities, the common approach includes the reduction of particle size or the addition of conductive material to lower the molecular energy level. Since the operating conditions of these methods are difficult to be controlled, the production cost is very high.
Another approach of enhancing the conductivities is mixing a conductive material in the olivine type compounds. Since alkane and alkene gases are produced during the process of pyrolyzing the organic material, the pyrolyzed product may cause environmental pollution and raise environmental concerns.